


【盾冬】Touch-PWP一发完

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【X液依存症】</p><p> </p><p>前言：在九头蛇被歼灭后，冬兵找回了自己的记忆，而队长也终于找回了遗失已久的爱人，但此时冬兵已经被那些黑暗的回忆折磨到理智崩溃，他无法原谅伤害Steve的自己，变得无比依赖Steve，只有在不断的与Steve结合中才能缓解对Steve的思念与歉意，甚至患上了对Steve的精液依存症。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Touch-PWP一发完

Touch

 

——依赖你的触摸，正如我依赖你

 

一周前Steve接到一个重要的任务，他必须离开bucky去完成它

虽然bucky此时的身体状况已无大碍，但Steve依然担忧他的精神，临走前她拜托隔壁的女护士帮他照看一下bucky，即便有细心的同事照料，他还是在担忧中完成了任务，匆忙赶回家

Steve是凌晨赶回到局里，他先打理了一下自己，换上干净的便装，他不想让bucky看到穿战斗服的自己，这会给他带来不好的回忆

骑着哈雷一路狂奔回家，仅用了13分钟，Steve还是觉得路上的时间很漫长。

上楼的时候，他甚至无法控制的往家里跑去，他知道bucky在等他，一想到把爱人孤单的留在家里一个星期，Steve几乎是冲出电梯，掏出钥匙的手都着急的颤抖

 

打开房门，房间里没有开灯，暖气开的很足，bucky怕冷，所以Steve总是把家里弄得暖烘烘的

此时，bucky还在睡，他把自己团成一团窝在被子，只留一个头顶在被子外面

Steve轻轻靠近他，怕他憋坏了，想帮他把被子拉下来

刚刚掀开被子看到里面的场景，Steve几乎要气血上涌

bucky没有穿上衣，白色的三角裤褪到膝盖上，怀里正抱着Steve的一件衬衫，被子里还有一股腥膻的味道

Steve突然感觉口干舌燥，bucky居然抱着自己的衣服自慰

感觉到一股凉意，bucky醒了，他慢慢起身，竟发现日思夜想的爱人正站在床边看着自己

bucky揉了揉眼睛，突然笑了：“Steve。。。我又梦见你了，Steve。。。抱抱我。。。”bucky对着眼前的“幻影”张开双臂

Steve扑上去把bucky整个圈进怀里，一边不断的亲吻他的脸颊，一边呢喃的说：“bucky，这不是梦，我真的回来了，bucky，我好想你。”

被Steve的亲吻找回了一丝理智，bucky双手捧着Steve的脸看了半天，才确认这不是梦

接下来的动作让Steve有些错愕，bucky突然扑上来，开始撕扯Steve的腰带，他掀开Steve的上衣，把头钻进去，不断舔舐着Steve坚硬的腹肌

Steve硬了，阴茎顶着裤子发疼

由于着急，bucky怎么也脱不下Steve的裤子，他发出哭泣般的呜咽声，两只手在Steve的裤腰上抓来抓去

Steve解开自己的腰带，连同内裤一起脱下，肿胀的阴茎弹了出来，打在bucky的脸上

bucky一只手紧紧抚在Steve的腰上，另一只手握住阴茎根部，张嘴把他含了进去

他像饥渴了很久的人终于到了水源，贪婪的吮吸着，收缩着口腔上下吞吐着Steve的肉棒，直到把他越含越大，由于嘴巴一直张着，来不及吞下的唾液混合着Steve下体分泌的体液顺着bucky的下巴流了下来，流到了他的锁骨上

即使舌头发痛，bucky也没有停下来，他的双眼里充满了对Steve的渴望，他想念Steve的味道，这个味道让他发狂

他不断的用Steve的阴茎操着自己的嘴，龟头狠狠的顶着他的喉咙，他也停不下来

Steve抱着bucky的头，一手不断的抚摸他的脖子,后背和胸口安抚他

bucky变得特别依赖Steve，喜欢他的侵犯，有一次因为Steve起得比较早，熟睡中的bucky竟在梦中惊醒，四处寻找他

他怕bucky担心害怕，就二十四小时的守着他，除非万不得已，否则他不会离开他半步

这次他真的走的时间太长了，看着bucky贪婪的吮吸着他，他又是心疼又是兴奋，既想满足爱人，又怕伤了他

感觉Steve的阴茎在嘴里抽动了两下，bucky知道他要射了，他把Steve的阴茎吐出来，张开嘴巴吐出舌头一下一下舔着他的龟头，用人类那只手来回撸动阴茎的根部

他一边做着这样的动作，一边渴望的看着Steve，他想让Steve射在他的嘴里，他想吞下Steve的东西，他想念这东西想念的要死

Steve满足了他

他扶着bucky的肩膀，滚烫的精液猛的冲击着bucky早就等在那里的舌头，Steve也憋了很久，容量大到bucky来不及吞下，顺着他的下巴流下来，甚至喷到了他的脸颊上

这熟悉的味道让bucky很兴奋，他的乳头都跟着硬了起来

他抓着Steve的手在他的胸口摸来摸去，另一只手撸动着自己勃起的下体，他吞了吞口中的精液，邀功似的看着Steve

Steve感觉自己又硬了，阔别一个星期的思念，哪是一个口活就能满足的

他把bucky拦腰抱起，霸道又温柔的推倒在床上，然后纠缠着和他舌吻，他抱着bucky的腰把他锁在怀里，另一只手去摸bucky的后穴

bucky的后穴也早已饥渴难耐，Steve的手指刚探进去，紧窄的肉穴就不自觉的吞咽着他的手指

因为自慰过的那里还很湿润，Steve轻松的伸进两指来回抽插着，bucky发出舒服的轻喘，肉穴不断流出黏腻的肠液

Steve把bucky翻过来，一把抓下还卡在膝盖的内裤

他拖着bucky的腰让他跪在床上翘起屁股，bucky也不觉得羞耻，双臂支撑着身体方便Steve的动作

分开bucky的臀瓣露出湿润的肉穴，Steve吻了上去，伸出舌头操弄穴口和肠壁，bucky发出满足的呜咽声

Steve用牙齿分开穴口，更用力的把舌头往里顶，bucky发出一声尖叫，阴茎分泌出不少前液，弄湿了身下的床单

“Steve。。。呜。。。求你别折磨我了。。。唔。。。啊。。。快操我。。。求你了。”bucky带着哭腔恳求Steve，他身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要身后的爱人，他是Steve一个人的小婊子，他知道，他总是这么不知廉耻的乞求他

Steve喘着粗气，端着早已饱胀不已的阴茎对准bucky的肉穴

他一边亲吻bucky的后背，一边用力把自己送了进去

bucky张大了嘴却叫不出声，只是重重的发出了喘息，而Steve早已难耐的抽插了起来，阴茎撞击着湿润的肠道发出啪啪的水声

对身下爱人的思念几乎要冲破大脑，Steve俯下身，把bucky整个抱住，bucky的脸上还沾着他的精液，闭着眼睛享受着Steve的侵犯

Steve亲吻着他的嘴唇，下身的动作却一下比一下狠，他狠狠的摩擦着bucky后穴里的那个小凸点，终于bucky忍受不了这强烈的刺激哭喊着射了出来

bucky绞尽的后穴带给Steve灭顶的快感，但已经射过一次精的他却并没有急着发泄，他拔出依然精神的老二，想让bucky休息一下

把bucky仰面放在床上躺好，Steve低头去舔弄bucky的两个乳头

bucky很强壮，两块傲人的胸肌不输自己，Steve两只手抓着他的胸肌拢了起来，灵活的舌头不断舔弄着因为兴奋而凸起的两点

他喜欢bucky的乳头，舔弄这里能让bucky发出敏感的颤抖，他张开嘴把其中一个含进嘴里，用力的吮吸让它变得红肿

bucky又硬了，他两只脚不停的蹬着身下的床垫，他还想让Steve继续操他

Steve分开他的大腿根，把精神无比的老二再次捅进了他痴恋无比的后穴，刚一进去就大力顶撞起来，每一下都直冲深处，把bucky的小腹顶的一下下凸起

bucky舒爽到弓起腰，哭叫着呻吟

Steve用这个姿势操了他半天，直到bucky第二次高潮到来，绞紧了后穴，Steve才射了出来，精液灌满了bucky的后穴

Steve的阴茎没有因为射精而软下来，还是深深埋在bucky的身体里

他就着这个姿势，拖着bucky的大腿根把他拽到床边，他站在地上，这样能让他使上更多力气

bucky迷茫的睁开眼睛看了Steve一眼，他不知道他要做什么，但Steve对他做什么他都愿意，他爱他，相信他

“Steve。。。”bucky呢喃着叫着爱人的名字

这一声爱语让Steve埋在bucky体内的阴茎又硬了几分，他开始挺动腰部，继续抽插起来，这个姿势让他能更猛力的疼爱身下的爱人，直到bucky嘶哑着嗓音哭叫着第三次高潮

这一夜Steve换了好几个姿势操着bucky，直到他喊不出声，也射不出来任何东西

最后一次的时候Steve抽出来射在了bucky的身上，白浊的液体沿着他线条优美的肌肉流下来

他的小腹因为被Steve内射了好几次而凸起，像刚怀孕不久的孕妇，Steve痴恋的伸手按了一下他的腹部，便有大量的液体从他的后穴里喷涌而出

bucky已经被Steve操的意识抽离，他双眼迷离着上翻，口水直流，脸上，身上，后穴里都是Steve的精液，他仰面躺在床上，合不拢的双腿不断抽搐着

Steve爱抚着亲吻他的嘴唇，亲吻着只属于自己的爱人

 

细心的帮bucky清理干净，Steve抱着清爽的爱人躺在床上休息

明明已经很累的bucky却不愿意睡觉，他的紧紧圈着Steve的脖子，整个身体都埋进Steve的怀里，好像一不小心爱人就会消失一样

Steve也紧紧抱着他，时不时亲吻他的额头和脸颊安抚他

“Steve，如果你再不回来，我想我会活不下去。”bucky在Steve耳边呢喃着情话

Steve深深的吻了他一下，看着bucky的眼睛，亦如70年前的布鲁克林少年

“我不会不回来，我在外面的每一天都在想你，bucky。”

 

外面的天已经大亮，床上是相拥的一对爱人。

 

全文完


End file.
